Tease Me If You Love Me Part IV
by Yemam2422
Summary: DL. Post ‘Greater Good’ fluffy one shot.


"Anybody home?" Danny asked as he entered his apartment after a long day. He received no answer but from the bags and stroller in the living room it looked like Lindsay and Lucy had recently gotten home from a walk.

The familiar melody of Lindsay humming made its way to Danny. Smiling, he followed the soft singing to the spare bedroom. Danny had converted it into a nursery – a surprise for Lindsay upon her return from Montana. He'd been nervous about unveiling it to her, but unlike their conflicting opinions on baby names, Lindsay had loved the pale green walls with decorations in white and pale orange and, of course, pink. Danny had bought so many toys and blankets and clothes that Lindsay had to tell him to stop or they'd run out of room for everything.

The nursery door was partially closed so Danny pushed it open. As he suspected, Lindsay was sitting on the rocking chair, cradling Lucy, singing her a lullaby. The chair had come from his mother. It was the same chair that rocked both Messer boys to sleep as babies. Danny offered to buy a new one but his mother wouldn't hear it, arguing that the squeaks and groans of the wood were perfect for the newest addition to the Messer family and Lindsay had agreed.

The nursery was filled with warmth and love and Danny knew Lucy was happy there. An occasional small tremor of fear would still shoot through Danny, though. About being a bad father or husband. But it was moments like this that made them all disappear.

When Lindsay noticed him leaning against the doorway she smiled. "Hey. How long have you been standing there?"

He crossed the room and dropped a kiss on Lindsay's forehead. "Not long."

Lindsay passed Lucy to Danny and he held her for a moment before laying her on the crib to watch her drift to sleep. Lindsay was quiet as she reflected on her daughter. Lucy had been home for three weeks but her birth day was still fresh in Lindsay's mind. It was in Lindsay's nature to investigate, to study, so that's exactly what she'd done since learning she was pregnant - reading every pregnancy and parenting book she could get her hands on. So while the signs of labor were expected the unfamiliar sensations had been overwhelming. She'd been prepared for pain but the reality of it was more than she had imagined. Danny had been her sole source of comfort through it all. He massaged her shoulders and held her hand and encouraged her, and all the while wouldn't stop saying how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. If he thought the mess of pain and sweat she'd been was beautiful then she truly did marry the right guy.

All the fear and pain of giving birth melted away once she held Lucy. She was the most beautiful, perfect little girl she'd ever seen. Lindsay knew it was probably a side-effect of what she'd just experienced but the first time she held Lucy in her arms she could have sworn Lucy looked at her as if she knew Lindsay was her mother, that Lindsay would love her forever. She and Danny simultaneously giggled at her high-pitched screams and stared in amazement at her tiny fingers and toes. They continued to be amazed by her every day.

"I'm so glad she's finally here. I've told her so much about you," she said as she snuggled into Danny. "She's getting so big already, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's perfect," he said thickly, swallowing hard and clearing his throat.

"I can't wait for some guy to make a pass at her. I want to be there to see your reaction."

"You know, hopefully Lucy will be less of a wiseass than you. Besides, I'll knock out any one who even thinks about laying a hand on my daughter." He bent over Lindsay, giving her a peck on the lips, his eyes turning serious.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Danny pulled Lindsay back toward the rocking chair, drawing her onto his lap. He kissed her lightly but was surprised when her kisses became more demanding and her hands dipped under his shirt.

"Stop that," he moaned into her ear. But Lindsay kissed him more fervently, her hands became more aggressive.

"Lindsay," he hissed her name, sucking in a quick breath.

"I got the go-ahead from the doctor this morning," she whispered.

"You mean we can…"

Lindsay barely finished nodding before Danny swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Once he deposited her on the bed he tore of his clothes. Laughing, Lindsay helped him. When he was undressed he lowered on top of her and nuzzled her neck. He moved down her body and planted a kiss on her stomach through her shirt. Lindsay sighed, and tilted herself up against him.

"You like that?"

"Hmm."

Though Lindsay sometimes complained about her post-pregnancy body, Danny thought she looked more beautiful than ever. The only effect of the pregnancy he noticed was the exciting new roundness to her breasts. Smiling, he pulled her shirt up and over head. Everything else she was wearing quickly followed as he kissed his way down her body. He did that until they were both shaking with arousal. The pleasure from being together for the first time since having a child was immense. As their senses seemed to come alive in new ways, Danny and Lindsay realized it was impossible to be happier than they already were.


End file.
